


The Moon and Stars

by Papyans



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papyans/pseuds/Papyans
Summary: I wrote a poem about my thoughts after watching the first 6 episodes of season 3 of Star vs. the Forces of Evil.





	The Moon and Stars

The moon shines, but the star shines brighter.  
The light of the moon covers only the edge of the toffee, but the star light covers it all.

The butterfly got her wings.  
The crystal is cracking.  
All deals must be kept.  
The devil has a silver tongue.

Why, moon? Why?

The toffee has been eaten.

But the eclipse is still to come.


End file.
